Blood is Tastier Than Water
by bluethunder25
Summary: Following his disgraceful dismissal from power, former Lord Stoker is at the end of his rope. Now at this point in his life, he finds himself struggling with the greatest challenge he's ever faced: rekindling with his niece.


Lord Stoker's worst fear had come true. After his niece, Elissabat, had been found and assumed her position the vampire queen, her first act was to remove him from official office. In one instant, everything he had was gone; his power, his status, even his own niece.

Life was no longer easy for the disgraced former vampire lord. Everywhere he went, everywhere he turned, he was shunned and chastised by everyone he came across. And if that wasn't bad enough, food was being thrown at him left and right, water thrown in his face; the once proud ruler of the vampires was now a shell of his former self. The only friend he had left was Igor. Despite his annoyances, Igor helped ease the pain of his current situation.

With no more power, there was only one thing Stoker could do, the most degrading thing imaginable for someone like him; he had to a find a job.

Sitting on a bench with Igor, Stoker and him were looking through the papers for some kind of available work.

"Igor, I can't seem to find anything in here! This is humiliating! One minute, I'm the lord of the vampires, and the next, I'm searching through the want ads!" Stoker said with frustration.

"Well look on the bright side, master, there's a lot less pressure in a regular job than being the lord of the vampires," said Igor.

"I had it all; glory, power, status, but Draculara and Elissabat took that from me!" said Stoker.

Suddenly, a paint-filled balloon thrown by a kid vampire hit him right in the face. In anger, Stoker rose and tried run after him, but another kid vampire hit him with another paint filled balloon, blinding him. Another kid vampire then kicked him in the knee and this caused Stoker to hop back and trip over the bench.

Igor meanwhile was still looking through the papers when he discovered something. "Master, I think I found a job for you!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Stoker asked with less dignity.

* * *

The job in turn was working as a janitor in a boovie theater. Stoker's supervision was a surly werewolf.

"Alright, Stocker..." he began.

"It's Stoker," Stokker corrected.

"Whatever, I wanna see my reflection in these floors, got it?! I want to be able to see my pearly white," the werewolf said, checking his teeth.

"Yes sir," Stoker said with misery in his voice.

After his supervisor left, Stokker began mopping the floors with Igor by his side. As he mopped, he couldn't help but notice the pictures of all the boovies showing in the theater. One in particular showed his niece which brought a feeling of bitterness to the fallen lord. Even though it was just a picture, the very vampire who had taken everything from him was staring him right in the face. Stoker slammed down his mop in fury, but in his anger, he failed to noticed where he was going and slipped on the wet part of the floor he had mopped.

"Sorry, master, I should've put up a sign," Igor said as he lifted Stoker up onto his feet.

If matters weren't worse enough, his supervisor had seen him. Infuriated, he kicked Stoker and Igor out of the theater, firing them in the process.

* * *

The next job for Stoker was ironically a stocker. His first job was to stock large cardboard boxes into the company truck. Supervising him was a female two-headed dragon.

"Mr. Stoker, you and your associate are to stock these boxes to be delivered to the nearby stores," said Head Number 1.

"And you must stack them neatly and properly," said Head Number 2.

"Remember; coordination is good motivation," said both heads.

After the dragon left, Stoker and Igor prepared themselves for the job.

"Well, Igor, let's get this over with," said Stoker.

"Aye, aye, master," said Igor with a salute.

Stoker and Igor began stacking the boxes one by one. At first, they seemed by doing a good job, but then as Stoker placed a box on top of another, using one for leverage, he accidentally opened the box with his foot, causing himself to fall as well as the other boxes which fell onto him.

"Are you alright, master?" Igor asked as he pulled the boxes off of Stoker.

"Does the world hate me?" Stoker asked.

"Yes," Igor said casually.

As Igor pulled the last box off of Stoker, a pile of magazines poured out of it, magazines with pictures of Elissabat on them. Seeing his niece's face from left to right was enough to almost drive him batty and he was close to tearing one magazine in half, until he was stopped by the arrival of his supervisor who was not happy to say the least.

"Mr. Stoker! I must say I am very disappointed in you," said Head Number 1.

"As am I," said Head Number 2.

"Disorganization makes terrible concentration," said both heads.

"That makes no sense!" said Stoker.

And with that, Stoker and Igor were booted out of their second job.

* * *

The third and final job for Igor and Stoker were as cashiers at a fast food restaurant in Hauntlywood. As if working in fast food wasn't degrading enough, he had to work at the place of his greatest humiliation.

A customer approached him, ready to order his food.

"Welcome to The Sizzling Suarez; where our food is as high class as the stars," said Stoker unenthusiastically.

What was worse is that he was constantly beckoned by the mocking talk and laughter of the customers that came in. Every minute felt like and hour and every hour felt like year. The constant mocking and ridicule consumed him like a virus, slowly and methodically eating away at him. As he took orders and gave change, the only thing that raced through his mind was that of Elissabat, the very vampire who stripped him of his power and as a result, left him in this situation.

Holding in his anger, he gave the customer his food.

Suddenly, a monster couple stormed over to Stoker and slammed their tray of food down in front of him.

"This is not what we ordered!" the female monster shouted.

Stoker looked at the order the couple had made. "#45 and 46; a werewolf burger and a medium blood beverage for both; that sounds like what you ordered to me," he said.

In fact the order was exactly what the couple had ordered, but they insisted that it wasn't.

"Are you calling my wife a liar?!" the male monster said.

Stoker shivered in the muscular presence of the male monster and tried to make his case, but before he could, the monster grabbed him and tossed him out the nearby door into the back alley into a pile of garbage.

"Oh, by the way, you're fired," said the manager casually before he slammed the door on Stoker.

Igor tried his best to wipe all the garbage off of Stoker as a pair of monsters walked by, noticing him.

"Look at that. That vampire over there used to the be the Vampire Lord, now he's just a has been sleeping in garbage," said one of the monsters.

The both of them just laughed cruelly before walking off.

For a while, Stoker just sat there; garbage all over his face, humiliation, worthlessness. Nothing more than a shell of his former self. No power, no status, no friends with the exception of Igor, and no family.

Holding his head down in shame, he realized his life was all but over. Which was why it wasn't until he slightly raised up his head that he finally noticed a small shadow coming over him. Looking further up, he saw whom it was that cast the very shadow...and he was not amused.


End file.
